GH Episode One The Genesis of Krislet
by Kismetsprinciple
Summary: What if it wasn't Parker who was Kristina first woman experience but someone named Scarlet whom I think WILLA HOLLAND who plays THEA from ARROW should play with Purple Hair...Kristina meets up with Scarlet and they begin getting together...This is the first episode and the next one will be in two weeks


_The Genesis of Krislet_

 _By_

 _Kismetsprinciple_

 _Kristina was standing on school grounds hoping to run into Parker and maybe trying to have some kind of closure or something and then heard a voice, "Why am I not surprise?_

 _Kristina turned around to see Scarlet standing there in workout clothes and the former room-mates as well lovers a few times stood face to face._

 _"How are you Kris?" Scarlet asked in her usual breathless voice and Kristina smile so big because they grew very close together plus she was thinking of her as of late._

 _The truth be told, Scarlet made her question her sexuality and act on it first. The experience was so personal that she credit Parker for doing that because it was so soul shaking that she didn't want to share the information with anyone else._

 _"I'm suprise you're speaking to me." Kristina said to Scarlet and purple haired woman walked to the Mafia Princess to say, "I overreacted badly and I'm so sorry. You would just figuring out who you are and I knew you were attracted to Parker... I should have been your friend first..."_

 _"I'm sorry because I didn't consider your feelings first and that was wrong." Kristina apologizing to Scarlet and the grape haired girl pulled Kris into a hug. She held her there and for Kristina it felt so good being in her arms that without thinking that they shared a small kiss._

 _They had a mutual smile and Scarlet was speechless then Kristina said, "I'm sorry about that." Scralet responded by saying sarcastically, "Yeah because I hated it."_

 _"Why are you still in school? Didn't you have a tryout? You promise you would never come back..." Kristina asked._

 _"I made it but the trainer who was going to take me to the promise land got into Car Crash and died so basically my chances got terminated. I'm happy just keeping myself fit and I wanted to take up a Psych class here so I could become more cerebal when I fight." Scarlet told her and Kristina responded with, "You are such a jock." They laughed and Scarlet responded, "You're such a girl."_

 _"I saw what your mom did and I was planning on coming to see you." Scarlet told the Mafia Princess and Kristina talked about her mother having a tough time as of late. "That's no reason to put a hand on you after what you went through with Kiefer and I know she's having her own issues but there's no fucking reason."_

 _Kristina loved how protective Scarlet can be about her and something clicked in Ms. Davis mind, Parker hasn't tried to contact her._

 _Parker walked into the conversation and saw it was Kristina there with Scarlet. "Kristina...Ms. Bronoson..." Parker said and Scarlet insulted Parker when said, "Ms. Stifer." The teacher knew the reference and just brushed that off._

 _"When you're done with_ _ **Mrs. Robinson**_ _over here, I want us to talk and virtually get back together. By the way,_ _ **she doesn't want you to seduce her**_ _" Scarlet said turning to Parker and then walk pass her with a very scolding look._

 _"Were you here to see Scarlet?" Parker asked and Kristina told her former lover, "Not at first but I'm glad I saw her."_

 _in the next ten minutes they went back and forth as Parker told her they can't be together as Kirstina wasn't even close to being hurt. Kristina was going to leave with the last words_

 _ **"Did you know that Scarlet was going to come see me when she saw my mom grabbed me on the internet? Do you realize that she's very protective of me even after we broke up? I felt more passion in just three minutes of talking with her and kissing then I did with you. Do you know why? it was mutual! Your pathetic. See ya." Kristina ripped her apart and Parker couldn't belive what she just said.**_

 _There was a knock on the door and Scarlet was standing there in her dorm room with Jeans as well as over the knee boots._

 _"Okay I remember those Boots." Kristina looked down to see them on Scarlet's feet and she responded, "I brought them to spite you when you left and became all about Parker."_

 _"You are evil..." Kristina asked and Scarlet responded, "You could borrow them..." Kristina gave her a look and responded with, "I could get my own pair." Scarlet walked up closer to her and told her, "No you won't"_

 _They share another kiss as Kristina grabbed Scarlet to her, they touched each other's lips and responded with a little more initmacy. Kristina stopped to say, "Okay let's slow down a little bit." Scarlet agreed as Kristina went in her bag to get her phone out._

 _Kristina send a voice mail to Sonny telling him she was okay and back to work tommorow. After that they had a wonderful night together with nothing close to just Kissing and dancing close to each other..._

 _Scarlet walked Kristina to the front of her mother's house as Kris said to Scarlet, "I had a great time going out clubbing and just "slowing down." Kristina put her hands up and Scarlet asked ,"Do you want me to come in with you?"_

 _"I just going to get a few things and just stashed them in your room at Ruby's." Kristina said to her woman_

 _"You sure because if you do that then I won't think your "Slowing Down." " Scarlet responded with the Air Quotes and Kristina smirk then used them by saying, "_ _ **Slowing Down.**_ _Really? Is that what we did last night?"_


End file.
